Yukiko Inari
Yukiko Akiyama (雪子秋山, Child of the Snowy Mountain) is a quiet and reserved young woman born and raised in the frozen mountains of Iceberg where she and her father spent their lives isolated in their studies. After leaving her mountaintop home she traveled to Fiore where she joined Archer's Cross. It is here where she prefers to spend her time alone, training to further develop the magic that had been gifted to her by the Gods. Her unusually cold nature having earned her the nickname, "The woman with a frozen heart". Appearance Yukiko is a beautiful young woman with long silver hair that extends down to the middle of her back, often resting neatly between her shoulder blades. Her long hair is often pulled up into a ponytail to keep it from getting in her way during her training or other physical activities. Her hair is said to have a nice sheen to it, often having a somewhat shining effect to it during sunny summer days. Her face consists of soft features, chubby cheeks on either side of her face. Her nose is thin and pointed ever so slightly upwards, making it all the easier to see her nostrils flare if she becomes angry or annoyed. Upturned eyes colored a most wonderful shade of blue that anyone would find captivating if not for the cold malice that is often layered behind them. Thin, slightly blue lips often sit as a scowl on her face even when she isn't necessarily angry as she suffers from what many have come to call "resting bitch face". Her head is diamond shaped, ending in a somewhat pointed chin. Her neck is a bit thick but just long enough so that it doesn't look as though her head is supported by her shoulders which lead down into toned arms, gained through her years of boxing, one of her few passions outside of her studies. They are long and thin, leading down into average size hands. Despite her constant usage of them, her hands remain soft. Her skin is soft and flawless, pale to the point of being only a few shades above porcelain. Her body is cold to the touch, radiating no warmth at all, not even from her breath. Her torso is thin but muscular, undefined but still there below a thin layer of fat. Her torso leads down to thin hips, only being able to tell where they begin because of the slight curvature of that area. The muscles in her legs are a bit more defined, once again a result of her several years of boxing. Her legs are quite long, like that of a track runner. Personality History Yukiko was born and raised in the mountains of Iceberg where she and her father lived in near total isolation all but for a small village at the base of the mountain. It was in this life that the two devoted their lives to the study of magic. TBC Equipment Survival Knife: Magic & Abilities Non-magical Abilities Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Boxing': *'Krav Maga ': An extremely efficient form of combat known for its brutal counter attacks. This form of self-defense consists of several different techniques taken from Aikido, Boxing, Judo, wrestling, all alongside realistic fight training. The combat style's philosophy focuses on neutralizing the threat, offensive and defensive maneuvers coupled with aggression. Attacks and counter-attacks delivered by users of this form of self-defense target the most vulnerable parts of the human body, eyes, throat, groin, ribs, kidneys, knee, and liver. Those who practice this form of self-defense are also taught to be situationally aware of their surroundings, identifying potential threats before said threats have a chance to attack. The basic purpose of Krav Maga is to end a fight as quickly as possible. Unlike Aikido and Judo, Krav Maga concerns itself little with the safety of the threat being neutralized. Magical Abilities Magical Prowess: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends on the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of one's magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. Yukiko's aura is a deep blue, often radiating an icy wind from it, known to quickly drop the temperature of the air around her. Spells Blizzard God Slayer Magic Blizzard God Slayer Magic (吹雪滅神魔法, Fubuki metsujin Mahō) is a form of Caster, Lost, and Slayer magic that utilizes the element of Ice to give the user the ability to battle, defeat, and even slay Gods, though it can be noted that while God slayer magic makes the job of killing a God a much more simple one, powerful mages have been shown to slay Gods without the use of God slayer magic. It is a magic that can be learned in several ways similar to its slayer counterpart, Dragon Slayer Magic. The first way that one can learn this form of magic is to be taught by a God themselves which allows users who learn through this way to be granted extra powers of some sort normally manifesting itself in the form of Dual elements or other boosts to power. God slayers that learn God slayer magic through this method have come to be known as fist generation God slayers, the most versatile generation of the two currently known generations. God slayer magic can also be taught through the use of ancient grimoires, allowing the magic to be studied and then applied in combat. Another way this generation of God slayers can learn this magic is through having a God slayer lacrima implanted into their bodies. God slayers who learn through this form have come to be known as second generation god slayers. This particular form of God slayer magic was taught to Yukiko by the Ice God, Weiss, summoned to earth my Yukiko's father. It was through this training that Yukiko obtained this magic. Like all God slayer magic regardless of element, Yukiko's ice is black in color, appearing very different from its dragon slayer counterpart. The ice utilized by Blizzard God slayers is far stronger than regular ice, in no way fragile or frail, having a very similar strength to that of iron. The temperature of A Blizzard God's ice can be measured at around -109°F (-78°C), instantly freezing skin on contact, leaving a burning sensation to become present on the skin where contact was made, causing blisters and possible frostbite within moments of contact. This temperature can be found in all basic and intermediate Blizzard God slayer spells, secret arts having the ability to reach temperatures lower than -321 degrees Fahrenheit (-196 degrees Celsius) causing frostbite on contact and freezing nearly anything it touches after only a few brief moments of contact. Blizzard God slayers have the ability to mold their ice similar to a molding magic, creating swords, armor, and even beasts to aid them in battle. God slayers, like all slayers, possess a different physiology than that of a regular human, their body being morphed by the magic into that of a God's. The magic transforming the user's magic origin, allowing them to possess such powerful magic. This change occurs during the user's training with said magic, eventually allowing the user to embody their element. Users of this particular type of God slayer magic are completely immune to the cold, incredibly low temperatures having no negative effects on their bodies. The drawback to this is that these God slayers radiate a very cold aura from themselves, making whatever room they're in at least five degrees colder than anywhere else in a house or building. Like all slayers the user is granted immunity from their own element, being able to devour it to boost their own strength and magic. An ability possessed only by God slayers, however, is their ability to devour their own magic, something that would cause illness to any other slayer type. Doing this allows them to regain some of the magic used to create their spell in the case that said spell misses its target. Blizzard God's Bellow (吹雪神怒号, fubuki kami dogou): Blizzard God's Divine Authority (吹雪神天来威勢, fubuki kami tenrai isei): Frost Excalibur (霜エクスカリバー, shimo ekusukaribaa): Snow Woman's Claws (雪女爪, yukionna tsume): Blizzard God's Smite (吹雪神刑罰, fubuki kami keibatsu): Blizzard God's Blessed Creation (吹雪神幸い誕生, fubuki kami saiwai tanjou): Blizzard God's Sacred Armor (吹雪神聖なる鎧, fubuki kami seinaru yoroi): Secret Arts Freezing Sword of Damocles (凝固剣のダモクレス, gyouko ken no Damokuresu): Quotes Relationships Synopsis Trivia Credit to Lady Komainu for the awesome Ice God slayer picture. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ice Magic User Category:God Slayer Category:Legal Mages Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster Magic User Category:Blue Eyes Category:Knife User